onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Dice
; Movie 13 | affiliation = Gran Tesoro | occupation = Dealer | epithet = | jva = Kendo Kobayashi |Funi eva = Tyson Rinehart }} Dice is an underground champion in death matches who is an executive member of Gild Tesoro's crew and works on Gran Tesoro as the dealer. He appears in One Piece Film: Gold. Appearance Dice is a thickset man with an enormous torso and arms but disproportionately smaller legs. He wears an open black coat lined in fur which has a white stripe on the left side, black pants, and a belt which has a very large star emblem in the center. There are four gray stars on his left sleeve and six on the back of his jacket. He wears a large pearl necklace and a cap on his head and has a tattoo of a purple star on his shoulder. He also has a blond mustache and beard. Gallery Personality Dice is an extreme masochist, taking pleasure in performing self-harming activities as well as when other people harm him. He also takes pleasure in battle in general as he get to have a chance to take damage from his opponent's attacks. Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Dice has immense strength, being capable of picking up a giant metal container containing extremely heavy dice and flipping it around. He is strong enough to break open said metal container with only a headbutt, and is also able to pick up and swing around a massive battle axe. His endurance is also tremendous, as he is able to facilitate the giant dice game repeatedly over a short period of time, and even break two consecutive containers with headbutts. His masochistic personality makes him very tolerant to physical pain, as shown when he could endure a punch to the face from Franky and sword strikes from Zoro. During his fight against Zoro, he showed tremendous jumping power. Weapons Dice wields a battle axe, which he can swing with enough power to shatter a giant metal container. In the final battle, he was equipped with a giant golden axe, which significantly increased his attack power. He briefly wielded two of Zoro's swords, though had no true skill in using them. He wears black and purple brass knuckles on his hands which resemble dice, with one having three circles and the other having five, though has never used them in combat. Haki Dice has the ability to use Busoshoku Haki. He used Busoshoku Haki during his battle against Roronoa Zoro, being able to counter some of Zoro's strikes with it. History Past Eight years ago, Dice was a death match fighter in the Underworld. Because he could not find any decent rival, he joined Gild Tesoro's crew. One Piece Film: Gold Dice facilitated a dice game in the VIP lounge where he tossed dice into the air, took a metal container into the air so the dice fell into it, and slammed the container facedown into the ground. He demonstrated this once for the Straw Hats, and then facilitated it as a real game, which the Straw Hats won. He did it again when Tesoro arrived and challenged Luffy, and Luffy lost. The Straw Hats resisted handing their money over due to Tesoro cheating, and Tesoro and his executives replied with force. Franky punched Dice in the face with Strong Right, but Dice reveled in the pain, appalling Franky. The battle ended when Tesoro captured Roronoa Zoro and gave the Straw Hats until 12:00 the next night to repay their debt. The next night, Dice was with Tesoro, Baccarat, and Tanaka as they prepared to execute Zoro and trap the the Straw Hats. However, the Straw Hats managed to trick them and cause seawater to be deluged onto Gran Tesoro. Dice shielded Tesoro from the seawater, and Tesoro summoned a deluge of liquid gold that separated him and his crew from everyone else. Dice, Baccarat, and Tanaka were given gold armor and weapons by Tesoro, and Dice attacked Zoro with a massive golden axe. Zoro managed to push Dice back and overwhelm him despite Dice using Busoshoku Haki. However, Tesoro grabbed onto Zoro's swords with gold tendrils, allowing Dice to roll toward Zoro at a high speed and send him flying back, disarming him. Dice attacked Zoro with his own swords, but Zoro simply countered them by covering his arms in Busoshoku Haki. Zoro then used Tatsu Maki to send Dice flying, and as Dice rolled toward Zoro, the swordsman reclaimed one of his swords and used Shishi Sonson to slice through Dice's armor, defeating him. Major Battles *Dice vs. Franky *Dice vs. Roronoa Zoro Merchandise Video Games Support Appearances *One Piece: Great Pirate Colosseum Enemy Appearances *''One Piece Treasure Cruise'' Trivia *Dice are a common item in many casino games such as Craps. *Dice's character, like that of many other One Piece characters, is inspired by professional wrestling. His look seems to be based on the famous American professional wrestler Hulk Hogan's look during his run in the NWO (New World Order) wrestling stable. References Site Navigation ca:Dice ru:Дайс it:Dice pl:Dice Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Gran Tesoro Characters Category:Non-Canon Axemen Category:Non-Canon Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Film Gold Antagonists